In 2019, the United States Golf Association (USGA) implemented new rules. According to the USGA, under Rule 13.2a(2), “There will no longer be a penalty if a ball played from the putting green hits a flagstick left in the hole.” Players will still have the option to remove the flagstick or to have someone tend the pin and remove it after the ball is struck. Thus, it is no longer required that golf players remove the flagstick from the hole when putting on the putting green. Under previous rules, the flagstick had to be removed or the player was assessed a penalty.
While removing the flagstick to help in retrieving a golf ball from the golf hole is still considered proper etiquette, it requires that the task be performed by hand. This requires that the user remove the stick and bend down to remove the ball manually.
Using the flagstick to pinch and pull up the ball from the hole is not considered proper etiquette. Many older people use various ball retrieval devices to avoid bending. Such devices include for example, a pole with a grabbing end to capture the ball.
When these ball retrieval devices are used while the flagstick is still in place, the device can cause damage to the delicate edge of the hole or cup, and can degrade the putting surface for players following the player retrieving a ball in such a manner.
Many courses have implemented rules that require the flagstick be removed before using a ball retrieving device, however, many people do not follow the rules, thus causing significant damage to the holes on a golf course and degradation of the quality of play for all players.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to provide systems and devices that can be used to easily remove one or more golf balls from a golf hole, where the user is not required to bend, and without causing damage to the edges of the hole or to the putting green.